


Recuerdos

by PikaBolita



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Chains, Creampie, Double Penetration, Forced Feminization, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Intersex Prompto Argentum, Lingerie, Multi, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Squirting, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaBolita/pseuds/PikaBolita
Summary: Por su vigésimo cumpleaños, a Noctis le regalan un esclavo.





	1. Chapter 1

“Mi hijo ha cumplido veinte años, muchas gracias por venir a su celebración”. El Rey Regis estaba sentado en su trono, observando a la gran multitud de nobles y personas vestidas formalmente. Todos con sus copas de champán en la mano, brindando en nombre del Príncipe de Lucis. 

Noctis estaba a su lado, sentado en una lujosa y adornada silla, con su traje formal para la ocasión y con el cuello apretado. 

“¡Felicidades, Noctis, felicidades por tu vigésimo cumpleaños!” gritaron todos en el salón. 

Las fiestas formales celebradas en el palacio eran muy aburridas. La gente se comportaba como si no estuvieran en una fiesta, más bien como el medio tiempo de una reunión. Muy, muy aburrido. 

“Tantas personas han venido a verte”.

Noctis resopló audiblemente. No le importaba la gente, de hecho pensó en estar perfectamente bien si nadie venía, más del ochenta y cinco por ciento de estas personas eran desconocidas para él. Nobles de lugares a los que nunca a oído, personas únicamente relacionadas por tratados comerciales o algún motivo político. 

Estuvo obligado a estar sentado en el mismo lugar hasta el final de la fiesta, luego de que se le dieran sus regalos, podría despedirse e irse. Pero hasta entonces, tiene que quedarse ahí, a lado de su padre. 

“No vinieron a verme, ni siquiera los conozco”.

“Eso no importa en realidad, sólo trata de disfrutarlo”.

No es como si pudiera. 

Todo pasó con relativa tranquilidad, hasta que llegó el momento de los regalos. 

“Sir. Markus” un mayordomo iba orando los nombres de los invitados que iban y entregaban sus regalos. 

Le regalaron cosas inútiles como libros o estuches, otros le regalaron cosas que no sabía ni para que se usaban. Pero algo le llamó su atención, un regalo no material. 

“Emperador Iedolas Aldercarpt” citó el mayordomo. 

“Su Majestad” el viejo hizo una reverencia y se adelantó hacia el Príncipe, entregándoles un sobre de papel púrpura. 

“Oh, un sobre, muchas gracias emperador”.

“Noctis…” advirtió su padre. 

“Ábralo, su Alteza, estoy seguro de que será de su agrado”. 

Con cuidado fue abriendo el sobre, tratando de no romper el papel delgado y fino con el sello del símbolo de Niflheim. Dentro había una hoja de papel grueso. La leyó una vez, luego otra con los ojos muy abiertos y luego una tercera vez para rectificar. 

“Esto… 

“Felicidades su alteza, disfrute su regalo”. El emperador se volvió a inclinar y se dió la vuelta, bajando los escalones. Él fue el último en la fila, ahora podía irse. 

Su padre dio la despedida junto con él, sin ver lo que decía la carta. Cuando acabaron, rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación, dándole un abrazo y las gracias al Rey antes de irse corriendo. 

\---

“¿Un esclavo de placer?” Ignis también había leído por lo menos tres veces la carta, firmada y sellada por el mismísimo Emperador. 

“Sí, no sé qué hacer… 

“Dios Noct, todos quieren uno, pocos tienen el acceso a poder adquirir alguno” Gladio estaba apenas en la segunda vuelta de leer la carta, impactado con el contenido como los otros dos. 

“Aún no voy a reclamarlo”.

“Podemos acompañarte” sugirió Ignis, “podemos hacer todas las preguntas que quieras, si no están seguro, podremos rechazar la compra, aún hay tiempo”.

“O podrías regalárselo a alguien” aportó Gladio. 

“De acuerdo, vamos”.

Los tres se subieron al auto de su padre, el Regalia y comenzaron a andar hacia el Centro más cercano que tenían. 

“Fue muy amable por parte del Emperador darte un regalo así, no todos dan obsequios tan costosos ni difíciles de conseguir”.

Tener un esclavo de placer no era algo que se tomara a la ligera. Hace casi once años se había legalizado en todo Eos el poseer ser no humano, los MT’s fueron la mejor y más barata opción, para fines personales, siempre y cuando se cumpliera con un formato. Un esclavo valora su precio basándose en que tan pedidos eran, su estado de salud, condición, apariencia y edad. Los más caros fueron los jóvenes y los esclavos de placer. Poseían un costo parecido al de un yate o una mansión.

Niflheim era el principal productor de estos, tenían un Complejo donde se producían decenas de esclavos MT, que se convertirían en lo que sus dueños quisieran. Fueron entrenados desde su fabricación para que pudieran perfeccionar sus habilidades en el futuro. 

“Llegamos” informó Ignis. Los tres salieron del auto y se dirigieron a la entrada. El vestíbulo era lujoso, alfombrado y lleno de fotos de MT’s. 

“Buenas noches caballeros, ¿en qué les podemos ayudar?” una mujer recepcionista los saludó detrás del escritorio. 

“Buenas noches, venimos a recoger un pedido” Ignis le tendió la carta y el cheque que les dió el Emperador. 

“En seguida, ¿lo querrán empacado o sin empacar?”.

“Uh, sin empacar, por favor” dijo Noctis. No tenía idea de lo que era empacar a una persona. 

“En seguida” la mujer desapareció detrás de una cortina negra. 

Se sentaron en los sofás de cuero. Viendo las múltiples revistas que estaban sobre la mesa de café. Una camarera les dió un vaso con agua a cada uno. 

“Aquí está su pedido su alteza”.

Noctis casi se atraganta con el agua. 

Era un chico, rubio, delgado pero con carne en los lugares correctos, guapo… No tenía más que unas polainas y un top ajustados, dejando mucho a la imaginación. Estaba fascinado. 

“Este es cero veintitrés” dijo la mujer. 

Noctis se puso de pie, en ningún momento apartó la vista del hermoso muchacho semidesnudo frente a él. 

“Buenas noches Príncipe” el chico habló de repente, con una voz extremadamente seductora y sexy. Dios. “Soy cero veintitrés, soy todo suyo” le dio una sonrisa maliciosamente sexy. 

Sus pantalones comenzaban a apretar. 

“Hola” tragó, “s-soy Noctis”.

“Hola Noctis, un gusto”.

Su voz era casi humana, él era casi humano. 

“Eh, bien, ¿algo que necesitemos saber?” Ignis se cruzó de brazos, interrumpiendo la escena. 

“Bueno, es de última generación, no necesita tantas cosas como los anteriores. Sólo requiere una carga completa, la tecnología es maravillosa”.

“¿Qué hay de la limpieza?”.

“Él mismo puede hacerse cargo de eso, usted no necesita molestarse en sus necesidades, tiene una capacidad superior en cuanto a cjmplirlas”.

“Me parece bien” Gladio también se acercó a Noct. 

“¿Noct?, la última palabra es tuya”.

“Sí, demonios, llevémoslo”.

\---

Tan pronto como lo vio se vio atraído por su seductora mirada. En el Regalia, no podía dejar de darle esas miradas pícaras o palparse en sus pantalones. Tan pronto como el Regalia estacionó frente a la ciudadela, Noctis tiró de la mano del chico y se la llevó a su habitación, ignorando las risas de Gladio o las advertencias de Ignis. 

Cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación y la aseguró se abalanzó contra el rubio, asaltando su boca con su lengua y mordiendo su labio inferior. Besó cada centímetro del cuerpo que tenía en manos, lamió y chupó, dejando sus marcas. Se deleitó con los suaves y complacidos gemidos del otro. 

“Aquí… Ven-

Noctis abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche, buscando desesperadamente un condón, pero una mano suave y cálida lo detuvo. 

“Está bien, no es necesario” le dijo. 

“Pero, tú no… 

Todos los esclavos placer que se fabricaban tenían un pene y una vagina, no estaba tan seguro de las posibilidades de concebir, nunca lo investigó.

“Somos castrados tan pronto como nos hacen” el rubio se subió a su regazo, y con dedos ágiles sacó su pene, comenzando a darle golpes de arriba y abajo. 

“Oh dios…” Noctis comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de la mano que lo envolvía, se inclinó y tomó un pezón en su boca. Sus gemidos fueron fuertes mientras succionaba el lindo brote y sacaba los suspiros más hermosos. 

“Estoy listo…” anunció Noct. 

“Bien, porque…” el rubio se subió un poco, presionando la punta de su polla sobre su abertura ya húmeda y goteante, “yo también”.

Fue suave y tortuosamente lento, hasta que tomó toda su longitud hasta la empuñadura. El rubio suspiró, meciendo sus caderas y apretando el apéndice en su interior. 

“Estas tan… caliente y apretado…” Noctis dió un grito ahogado cuando el rubio comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo. 

Era increíble, el placer que sentía en esos momentos era demasiado, tanto que la baba goteaba de su boca y sus ojos rodaban hacia atrás mientras inconscientemente lanzaba gemidos fuertes y agudos. 

Su polla latía fuertemente, dura como una roca, con las venas remarcadas y el rojo pintándola. El cuerpo del rubio era deliciosamente sexy, en algún punto se había dado la vuelta, dándole a Noctis una perfecta vista de su trasero. Redondo, carnoso, rebotando con cada golpe que daba. Noctis no pudo aguantar la tentación, comenzó a frotar y apretar su culo, luego lo azotó; palmada tras palmada en esa gorda carne, hasta que estuvo roja, con las marcas de huellas rosas sobre ellos. 

El interior del rubio estaba apretado, pero se ponía aún más apretado en intervalos aleatorios; estaba cerca. 

“V-voy a correrme” advirtió. 

“Házlo”. Noctis tomó sus caderas y comenzó a golpear brutalmente contra él. 

En pocos minutos sintió su interior convulsionarse y apretar deliciosamente su pene. El chico gemía y gemía, agarrando las sábanas debajo de él y recargándose en el muslo de Noct para estabilizarse. Pero Noctis no se detuvo, en cambio se sentó y llevó su mano hacia abajo, sintiendo su pene húmedo entrar y salir mientras frotaba salvajemente el clítoris del chico. 

El muchacho estaba en éxtasis, llorando y balbuceando mientras se retorcía bajo los pulsos de placer… 

“¡Ahhh, Fuuuuuuuck!”.

Una corriente de esperma transparente comenzó a fluir desde su abertura, corriendo y fluyendo por su pene y bajando por sus bolas hasta las mantas blancas ya manchadas. 

Noctis rodeó con sus dedos el contorno y gimió, sintiendo el líquido fluir ola tras ola, salpicando por la intrusión que cortaba su paso. 

Pero el rubio no paró, siguió montando su polla. Noctis observó que el chico ya no buscaba su propio placer, si no el de él. 

“Ahh… 

Una última sentada y apretón, y ya estaba corriéndose, su pene se crispaba dentro mientras sostenía fuertemente sus caderas y se derramaba, manteniéndolo en su lugar. 

El placer fue tan intenso, que logró perder la noción. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Se despertó con un olor agradable y un ambiente muy cálido. Estaba acostado boca abajo en su cama, sólo y extendido como una estrella de mar. Intentó volverse a dormir, pero ya no era posible. 

Con mucho esfuerzo logró sentarse, pero un dolor en la parte baja de su espalda casi lo tiraba de nuevo. 

Su espalda baja dolía, sus muslos y piernas palpitaban, incluso su pene se sentía extraño. Entonces recuerdo tras recuerdo llegaba a su mente. 

Se paró y vistió rápidamente. Salió de la habitación para encontrarse a Ignis y al chico en el sofá de su sala de estar. 

“Buenos días Noctis” saludó Ignis. 

El chico no le dijo nada, estaba durmiendo sobre el sofá, una manta había sido colocado encima de él. 

“Hola Iggy” se sentó sobre una silla, siseando de dolor cuando sus músculos protestaron. 

“Veo que te divertiste anoche”.

El rubor cubrió su rostro, y probablemente sus hombros. Había sido ruidoso, sí. Mucho en realidad. 

“Sí, eso...” dijo. 

“Cuando entré pensé que estarías dormido en el sofá o tirado en el suelo. Pero estabas dormido en la cama, acomodado”.

“No recuerdo haberme tapado con las mantas”.

“No, supongo que fue él quien lo hizo. También creo que fue él mismo quien se conectó y recargo cuando su energía estaba baja. Luego de una noche salvaje, cualquiera estaría agotado”.

“Por Dios Ignis, no tienes que decirlo así” Noctis se cubrió los oídos. 

“Lo siento, pero se supone que él será tu responsabilidad, y olvidarse de cargarlo no es un buen ejemplo de ello”.

“Lo siento, sólo, se me olvido. No pasará”.

“Eso espero”.

Los dos se sentaron en la mesa del comedor, donde su desayuno ya estaba servido. Huevos con tocino y pan. 

“Hoy tendrás una reunión a las doce, a la una deberás recoger los informes que se te envió, a las dos el almuerzo estará servido, el Rey no podrá acompañarte esta vez”.

“Lo entiendo”.

“Deberías enseñarselo a tu papá Noct, que conozca a cero… veintitrés” las últimas palabras salieron de la boca del asesor con un tono extraño. 

“Sí, cuando acabe iré a mostrárselo”.

“Bien, debo irme, te veré en dos horas”. El asesor salió de su habitación. 

Un tintineó se escuchó desde la sala. Cuando Noctis fue a revisar se encontró con el rubio sentado en el sofa. Pudo ver una especie de cable muy grueso conectado debajo de su nuca. 

“Carga completada” dijo. 

Noctis caminó hacia él y con mucho cuidado comenzó a desconectar el cable con su cuerpo. Era una especie de aguja gruesa y grande, sintió escalofríos al imaginarse esa cosa dentro de un cuerpo. 

“Ya está”.

“Hola Noctis” saludó con una voz alegre. 

“Hola… tú”.

El chico sonrió y deslizó su mano sobre los bíceps de Noct, masajeando y acercándose a su entrepierna. 

“Estoy caliente, amo…” dijo. 

Noct se estremeció cuando el frío repentino golpeó su virilidad. Un aliento caliente fue la única advertencia antes de que una humedad se envolviera a su alrededor. Llevó sus manos y las ahuecó en la parte de atrás de la cabeza rubia. 

“Podemos hacerlo rápido…” suspiró. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prometo que esto no será sólo porno. :c  
> Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto.  
> :D

 

Mostrarle al chico a su papá fue sencillo. Hasta que empezaron las suposiciones sobre que quizá pueda ser un espía mandado por Niflheim para robar información o incluso lastimar al Príncipe o al Rey desde adentro de su hogar. Para que las cosas se calmaran, Noctis accedió a que hicieran algunas pruebas en busca de cualquier cosa sospechosa.

Sólo serían algunas preguntas y Rayos X para averiguar si en su cuerpo no había algún dispositivo sospechoso. No lo hubo, estaba totalmente limpio.

El mismo lo vio, observó con silencio mientras los ingenieros lo examinaban; también miró la cara de preocupación y miedo del pobre muchacho que no tenía seguramente idea de lo que le hacían.

Lo desnudaron, Noctis no había prestado mucha atención antes, porque el rubio tenía marcas que no conocía; un tatuaje de código de barras marcado en la parte baja de su espalda, el puerto apenas visible en su nuca por donde se conectaba la carga y un número debajo del puerto. ‘023’.

Cuando acabaron y se aseguraron de su seguridad, acordaron mantenerlo.

\---

Prompto, lo llamó, porque era muchísimo mejor que cero veintitrés. Absolutamente.

Prompto no necesitaba muchas cosas materiales; más bien requeriría muestras de afecto y un par de orgasmos al día para que estuviera bien. Noctis se había acostumbrado rápidamente a la presencia del otro en su vida. Hacían muchas cosas juntos, como jugar videojuegos, follar, hacer el dulce amor, comer o dormir juntos. Era tan normal para él despertarse rodeado de un par de brazos cálidos, o una mata de pelo rubio sobre su mentón.

Prompto se había vuelto alguien tan cercano en tan poco tiempo. Para él, Prompto no era una máquina o un objeto, era mucho más.

A Noctis no le agradó la idea de usar a Prompto para únicamente fines sexuales; por sugerencia de Ignis, el rubio le ayudó a Noctis con varias tareas, como la limpieza, cocinar lo que Noctis quería y a aprenderse algunas de los muchos temas para las reuniones. Con Prompto todo fue más sencillo.

Era de noche, Noctis y Gladio estaban sentados en el sofá con un control entre las manos, mientras se gritaban y dictaban órdenes hacia la pantalla donde un juego de guerra estaba en pleno apogeo.

Ignis y Prompto estaban en la cocina preparando la cena para los cuatro. Ignis estuvo muy contento de poder enseñarle unos cuantos trucos de cocina a alguien, ya que nadie nunca antes realmente se interesó en ese tipo de aficiones, fue muy placentero mostrarselo a alguien así.

“Eres bueno Prompto, ¿antes cocinabas?”.

“Realmente no, es mi primera vez”.

“No lo parece, tienes una impresionante habilidad para cortar”.

“Gracias…”.

“De nada”.

“¡Oye Prom, ¿qué te parece salir de compras mañana?!” Noctis gritó desde la sala.

Prompto se animó tan pronto como Noctis lo llamó. “¡Por supuesto Noct!”.

Ignis y Gladio notaron la cercanía que han tenido el Príncipe y el MT, no estaban molestos, para nada. Fue bueno ver que el Príncipe tuviera un amigo, aunque no fuese humano; pero esa cercanía iba aumentando más y más, tendría que haber límites.

Cenaron y jugaron un rato más, demostrando nuevamente que Prompto tenía un gran talento para los juegos de disparos y sigilos.

Cuando Gladio e Ignis se fueron, los dos se acostaron en la cama.Prompto estaba encima de él, con el oído pegado a su pecho.

“Oye Noct, ¿a qué vamos de compras?”.

“Bueno, a comprar cosas”.

“¿Cómo esa linda ropa que vimos al otro día?” ahora estaba animado.

“Sí, exacto” levantó al rubio por su pequeña cintura y lo sentó sobre su regazo, “te compraré esas lindas medias que vimos el otros día, ¿por qué no unas bragas negras a juego?, y quizá un sostén igual…”Noct comenzó a morder su cuello y a frotar sus costados, chupando las áreas que sabía eran sensibles.

“Sí, por favor Noct, yo quiero…

Esta vez no follaron tan salvaje como casi siempre, fue suave y lento. Pero sin duda terminaron cansados.

\---

Fueron al centro comercial más cercano, ubicado en uno de los suburbios más caros de Lucis. El edificio era de tres pisos, cada piso tenía diferentes tiendas dedicadas a un tema en especial. La plaza era concurrida por nobles o gente adinerada, por lo que casi siempre estaba vacía.

Pero Noctis iba ahí por un motivo en especial. Dentro de la plaza, había dos tiendas que quería visitar; una sex shop y una tienda de lencería.

Por motivos de seguridad, Noctis tenía que ir acompañado de al menos dos guardias, aunque la plaza ya tenía seguridad en sí. De todos modos los glaives no estarían siempre a su lado, sólo en el parámetro establecido, pero nada más.

“Recuerde no salir del edificio sin antes avisarnos, su Alteza”.

“Sí Nyx, lo haré”.

Los dos glaives se fueron por sus lados, mientras Noctis y Prompto caminaban y echaban miradas hacia las varias tiendas abiertas.

Era un lugar muy lindo con muchas plantas. Prompto se maravilló con todo, señalando e informando a Noctis de sus descubrimientos. Pero estuvo mucho más fascinado con la tienda de mascotas, perros y una gran variedad de animales. Ese lugar no guardaba a los animales en jaulas como una tienda de mascotas común, en ese lugar tenían secciones donde los animales andaban de acá para allá libremente, una dedicada a perros, otra a los roedores, otra a las aves… Era muy grande y llamativo. Incluso podías entrar a acariciar a los animales.

Obviamente Noctis llevó a Prompto al lugar.

El rubio estaba más que fascinado, acarició delicadamente a los animalitos que les daban. Era como si los pequeños seres fueran a romperse con cualquier toque. Era tan cuidadoso con ellos.

Tan lindo.

“¡Mira Noct, me está lamiendo el dedo!” susurró el rubio, claramente no queriendo hacer que el conejo blanco en su regazo se asustara con su voz.

“Lo veo Prom”.

Tocaron otros animales y luego se fueron hacia donde Noct ha estado esperando.

“¿Qué es una tienda de sexo, Noct?”.

“Es uhm, un lugar con muchas cosas para sexo”.

“Oh”, el rubio soltó una risita y luego le sonrió maliciosamente, “yo quiero tener sexo ahora”.

“Sí, una vez que lleguemos a casa, nos divertiremos mucho”.

“Hola, bienvenidos a Exotica, pueden preguntar” una chica les tendió un panfleto con información sobre embarazos, ETS y cosas poco interesantes.

“Gracias”.

Noctis tomó su mano y caminaron por la tienda. Miraron muchos consoladores y vibradores de diferentes tamaños, disfraces, cremas, geles… Había mucha variedad.

Al final compraron un vibrador de conejo, una bala, tapones de diferentes tamaños, un gel intensificador, una mordaza y esposas acolchadas. Primera vuelta, sólo compraría lo básico. Metieron sus compras en una bolsa negra y salieron por la puerta.

Luego fueron a la tienda de lencería.

Con un poco de vergüenza, Noctis le pidió ayuda a la señora de mediana edad encargada, él no tenía mucho conocimiento sobre lencería femenina; a pesar de las revistas que vio.

“Este es un baby doll, es de seda y el top con encaje, tiene unas bragas a juego, color negro. Este lo puede combinar con… ¡esto!, un liguero y medias negras también. Combinaría muy bien”.

“Este es un negligee, una pieza de tela suave y de la mejor calidad”.

“Esto es un teddy, con parches para el fácil acceso a los pezones, se ajustará a la cintura perfectamente. Garantizado”.

Noctis compró las piezas, también una braga con apertura y un liguero con sosten rojo. Prompto se vería sexy en estos.

“¡Wahh, Noct, son hermosas!” Prompto sostenía el gancho donde estaba el negligee negro con encaje. Había pasado los dedos sobre las telas, maravillándose de su suavidad.

“Te verás hermoso con esos” Noctis  lo rodeó por la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Envolvieron las prendas en telas de seda, doblaron perfectamente y metieron cada una en una caja negra.

“Gracias por su compra” dijo la señora.

Ahora que habían comprado lo que querían, se tomaron su tiempo para mirar las tiendas, comprar comida, helado, ropa nueva no erótica; y a petición de Prompto, un conejo de mascota.

Cuando se aburrieron, luego de tres horas y media, decidieron llamar a los guardias y regresar al auto.

“Oye Nyx, ya podemos irnos”.

“Entendido su alteza, vamos allá”.

“Oye Noct…

“¿Qué pasa Prom?” cuando Noctis volteó, un hombre estaba parado frente a Prompto, mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

“...así, me parece familiar-

“Oye, ¿pasa algo?”.

“Oh, si es el Príncipe Noctis, ¿qué tal le va?” era un noble que Noctis había visto en la fiesta del palacio, hijo de nobles cercanos a su papá y muy, muy engreído.

“Bien, gracias, pero tenemos que irnos” Noctis tomó la muñeca de Prom que no sostenía la jaula del conejo, alejándolo de la vista del sujeto.

“¡Príncipe!” Nyx gritó, acercándose a los chicos. “¿Pasa algo?”.

“El glaive Ulric” bufó el hombre.

“Hey” saludó Nyx.

“Vámonos Nyx” Noctis se dió la vuelta y caminó rápidamente hacia las escaleras que daban con el estacionamiento.

Ese sujeto es un idiota.

\---

“Noctis, ¿estás enojado?” Prompto preguntó tímidamente.

“Un poco”. Ni siquiera tenía una justificación para estarlo; pero ver a ese sujeto mirar a Prompto así, le había hecho sentir algo parecido a los celos, y más con la forma en que lo miraba… Prompto se veía absolutamente incómodo.

“Lo-lo siento…

“¡No!, no estoy enojado contigo, no te preocupes, tranquilo”.

Los dedos que usualmente agarraban armas, cepillaban suavemente su cuero cabelludo, mientras la otra permanecía en su columna. Habían llegado del centro comercial a su recámara, pero en todo el camino hasta casa Noctis se quedó pensando en el hombre que vió, que estaba viendo a Prompto con ojos de depredador. Cuando llegaron, Prompto acomodó la jaula del conejo en uno de los muebles de la habitación, llenó su dispensador de agua y el plato con comida; luego se acostaron y se acariciaron.

“Oye Prom”.

“¿Qué pasa Noctis?”.

“¿Conocías a ese tipo de la plaza?”.

“Mmm…” negó.

“¿Te dijo algo?”.

“N-no lo recuerdo bien, Noctis”.

“Entiendo…

“Noct, ¿puedo ponerme la linda ropa que me compraste?” el rubio se recargó en su codo mientras comenzaba a besar la frente del otro y pasar sus dedos por la espalda ancha del Príncipe.

“Oh diablos, sí Prom, házlo”.

El rubio chillo de alegría, saltó de la cama y se fue corriendo hacia la bolsa donde la ropa estaba doblada y guardada en cajas negras y suaves. Tomó dos de ellas y entró al baño.

Mientras Prompto se vestía, Noctis sacó la bolsa negra. Esta noche no iría tan lejos, decidiendose por sacar las esposas, el gel y la bala color morado. Leyó cuidadosamente dos veces las instrucciones; cuando acabó de leer Prompto ya había salido del baño.

“Joder Prom…

El cuerpo del rubio era curvado, un listón amarrado por detrás del cuello que sostenía el top negro, el top se pegaba bien en sus pechos apenas oleados, dejando ver sus pezones en la tela delgada, lo que parecía ser el camisón se abría en medio del top, cayendo hasta sus caderas, las bragas eran las que Noctis había escogido, con una apertura debajo y sostenidas por un listón muy delgado, arriba estaba el ligero que sostenía las medias negras en sus muslos; las ligas estaban tan bien ajustadas, que era como si exprimieran la carne de sobra de su trasero. Noctis pudo ver su cintura y sus caderas a través de la tela translúcida del camisón y ahora mismo su polla tembló interesada.

Era casi un delito.

“¿Le gusta, su majestad?”.

Mierda, cuando Prompto le hablaba así el calor corría hacia su ingle.

“Sí…” no pudo decir más.

Prompto caminó sensualmente hacia la cama, exagerando un poco el balanceo de sus caderas. Cuando estuvo enfrente, gateó hacia el Príncipe como un felino a punto de cazar a su presa.

“¿Me vas a esposar?” preguntó mientras tomaba las esposas de peluche.

“Puede ser” Noctis se había cansado de sólo mirar, y con un movimiento rápido colocó al rubio de espaldas y se sentó sobre él. “Manos sobre tu cabeza chico”.

El cuerpo de Prompto se estremeció visiblemente, casi se rió, y llevó sus manos a donde Noctis dijo.

Pasó uno de los círculos por el hueco de su cabecera para que no pudiese quitarlas, luego tomó las muñecas delgadas y las encerró. Cuando estuvo listo se echó hacia atrás, mirando su obra.

Lo miró todo, todo ese delicioso y carnoso cuerpo, pero su mirada se quedó en esas bragas que compró, la parte de abajo estaba totalmente pegada a la carne, y donde la tela se abría ya estaba brillando.

“Ya estás muy mojado Prom” pasó sus dedos por la hendidura, sintiendo el resbaladizo y como se apretaba por la esperanza de llenarse con su pene.

“Estoy mojado para tí, Noct” levantó sus caderas, dándoles una vista de su trasero y su coño invitador.

La polla de Noctis latió. Prompto era sucio en la cama en cuanto a palabras se hablaba, de él había aprendido un poco cómo calentar las cosas sin necesidad de tocar. Harto de esperar, abrió su cremallera y sacó su polla dura, estiró su mano un poco y tomó el gel.

Según las instrucciones, decía que debía aplicarse una gota sobre su dedo, luego esparcirlo por el clítoris y esperar unos minutos para que comenzara a hacer efecto, un efecto de hormigueo. Hizo exactamente eso.

“Hmmm” el rubio tarareaba mientras Noctis aplicaba el gel sobre su ya hinchado clítoris, “¿qué es eso Noct?”.

“Oh, lo descubrirás” cerró la tapa del tubo echándolo a un lado y luego se acercó a su cara. Se besaron lentamente, lenguas entrelazándose entre sí, mordiendo labios y lamiendo. Fue bajando, dejando chupetones en su clavícula, cuello y hombros, mordiendo duramente; bajó hasta el pecho, lamiendo los brotes sobre la tela delgada, chupando como lo haría un bebé; fue bajando por su torso hasta su vientre, arrastrando la lengua y besando la piel-

“¡Ahh, N-Noct…

Noctis levantó en pánico su cabeza, pero se relajó cuando miro las expresiones faciales del rubio. Sus ojos cerrados y cejas fruncidas, la boca se abría y cerraba mientras dejaba escapar temblorosos jadeos y suspiros.

“M-mí, está… palpitando” dijo.

Noctis bajó la mirada hacia la entrepierna, su pequeña polla estaba dura y llorando líquido preseminal, pero su coño… Oh dios, estaba empapado, la tela negra se oscurecía hasta la hendidura de su culo. Noctis extendió los gruesos labios lentamente, un gemido se escapó de sus labios cuando miró el hinchado y rojizo clítoris de Prompto brincar, su hendidura estaba palpitando y estremeciéndose, segregando más y más jugos.

La polla de Noctis latía con sólo la vista; imaginándose enterrado en ese calor, mientras el cuerpo de Prompto lo apretaba…

Sin advertir ni nada,Noctis enterró su rostro en la humedad. Su boca estaba en contacto directo con la vagina expuesta, se tomó un momento para respirar el dulce aroma de Prompto y luego sumergió su lengua en la cavidad caliente. Las caderas del rubio comenzaron a moverse instintivamente hacia arriba, enterrando aún más el rostro del Príncipe; su nariz estaba aplastando y moviendo el sensible manojo de nervios.

Noctis no estaba escuchando los aullidos de placer del otro, estaba tan entusiasmado y fascinado por el sabor de Prompto, dulce y dulce, que se volvería un adicto a él.

En un intento de sacar más provecho a la situación, sacó la lengua y la arrastró hacia arriba; envolvió sus labios sobre el clítoris súper hinchado y comenzó a amamantarlo. Sólo le tomó tres chupadas para que su vagina comenzara a brotar esperma transparente. En un reflejo, Noctis dirigió su boca de regreso hacia abajo, atrapando un poco del dulce néctar con su boca, el resto bajó por su barbilla, manchando sus pantalones y las sábanas. Pero a Noctis no le importó, tragó felizmente mientras bebía lo poco que sobró.

Cuando acabó, bajó las caderas anchas hasta su regazo. No pudo apartar la vista de su hoyo aún contrayéndose por las réplicas de su orgasmo. Cuando las contracciones acabaron, miró al Prompto. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados, su boca abierta donde la saliva se escurría hasta el pecho. Completamente ido.

Pero Noctis debía venir, si no venía moriría. Era lo más seguro.

“Sólo un poco más Prom…” desabrochó los listones de las bragas, haciéndolas caer. Dios, era una vista sucia y caliente ver la tela completamente empapada cayendo justo por debajo del culo del rubio.

Dirigió su pene hacia su vagina, enterrándose en un sólo movimiento. Ya no podía contenerse, lo golpeó duramente una, dos, tres, cuatro y luego estaba corriéndose. Sus uñas se enterraban en la carne de sus muslos, aplastada por el liguero mientras sus caderas se contraían.

Sintió como el cuerpo de Prompto se apretaba y aflojaba a su alrededor, apretaba y aflojaba, ordeñándolo por todo lo que pudiera dar, sus piernas vestidas se enrollaron alrededor de su cintura para impedir que se retirara, hasta que comenzó a convulsionarse y luego se calmó, sus piernas se cayeron a la cama, rebotando por el impacto.

Prompto había venido otra vez.

Cuando bajó de su orgasmo, sacó su pene, ahora cubierto en su totalidad con la humedad de Prompto. Tomó unas toallitas de la mesita de noche y limpió a ambos. Luego agarró el tapón no tan ancho y lo introdujo en el coño que ya empezaba a gotear. Noctis quería que su semen se quedara dentro del cuerpo de Prompto durante la noche, una fantasía egoísta, pero al diablo con eso.

Guardó el gel y la bala que ni siquiera necesitó usar.

Le quitó las esposas y tomó al rubio casi dormido en brazos. Lo acostó sobre el sillón individual y comenzó a cambiar las sábanas. Tenían parches oscuros donde la eyaculación de Prompto había caído, incluyendo sus pantalones.

Cuando las sábanas limpias fueron puestas y se puso el pijama, tomó al rubio ya profundamente dormido y lo acostó, luego se acostó él y acercó la cabeza amarilla a su pecho, encerrando su cuerpo en la protección de sus brazos.

“Dulces sueños, Prom…

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esto no será algo tan largo; sólo en lo que encuentro motivación para el otro Fic. Lo siento.  
> :/  
> Gracias por leer!

A la mañana siguiente fue despertado por el tono de timbre de notificaciones en su celular. De mala gana hizo un poco de lado a Prompto, que aún dormía como un bebé, y alcanzó su celular. 

_ Ignis: Noct, necesitamos hablar.  _

_ Ignis: A solas.  _

El mensaje fue enviado hace veinte minutos, a las 8:10 de la mañana. Dios, que horrible hora. 

Se tomó  un tiempo para revisar sus redes, ver dos videos y abrir la cámara para tomar una foto de la linda cara del rubio mientras dormía y se acurrucaba cerca del pecho de Noctis. 

El clic de la cámara despertó a Prompto, sus pestañas revoloteaban mientras sus ojos se abrían. 

“Buenos días Prom”.

“Buenos, Noctis” el rubio bostezó y se quitó la manta de encima. 

Aún llevaba la lencería puesta, el camisón, el liguero, las medias… El tapón. 

“Oye, necesito ir a hablar con Iggy unos momentos, ¿nos duchamos por lo mientras?” llevó sus manos hacia el trasero de Prompto, masajeándolo dulcemente. 

“Mhmm” asintió. 

Salieron de la cama. Noctis le ayudó a quitarse las prendas, desabrochando el liguero y desenrolló lentamente las medias de sus piernas mientras Prompto tarareaba una canción. 

“¿Qué canción es?”.

“Es una de chocobo” dijo felizmente, “~Quiero montar mi chocobo todo el día…~” cantó. 

Adorable. 

Cuando ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos se dirigieron al baño. Noctis sentó a Prompto sobre la taza del inodoro y abrió sus piernas, inclinándose para que pudiera quitar el tapón. Los muslos de Prompto estaban un poco húmedos, la mayor parte de la humedad estaba seca y ya se había hecho costra.

“Voy a sacarlo” avisó antes de agarrar la base del juguete y la deslizaba hacia afuera. El cuerpo de Prompto estaba chupando el juguete constantemente, dificultando un poco su salida, pero cuando llegó a la parte más ancha se deslizó sin problema. Su agujero estaba un poco abierto, en segundos una ola de esperma blanco comenzó a derramarse. Tomó un poco de papel de baño y lo limpió. 

“Es mucho…” murmuró Prompto. 

“¿No te gusta?”.

“¡No!, es decir, se siente… bien” su rostro se ruborizó. 

Abrió la llave de la tina y comenzó a llenarla. Cuando estuvo llena y con la temperatura adecuada, vertió las sales aromáticas. 

Prompto estaba metiendo su mano en el agua y la movía de lado a lado, creando olas pequeñas. 

“Huele bien… 

“Sí, es de cítricos”.

“Oh, ¿cómo un limón?”.

“Sí, como un limón” guardó la botella de las sales en un estante cercano, se acercó a la bañera y se metió adentro, se sentó y acomodó, luego tomó la mano del rubio y lo sentó con su espalda pegada a su pecho. 

“Se siente bien”.

“Muy bien”.

Por un momento bastante largo ambos se quedaron ahí, sintiendo el agua debajo de sus cuerpos y los ricos olores que la acompañaban. Noctis inclinó su cabeza, enterró su nariz en la nuca del chico y se quedó ahí.

En ese momento no pensaban en nada, no pensaban en que eran un chico evadiendo sus responsabilidades y un MT esclavizado fingiendo ser humano.

Durante esa semana en que Prompto ha estado ahí, Noctis encontró tanto buenas como malas cosas.

Las buenas fueron que él ya no estaba solo, tenía una compañía durante el tiempo que quisiera y estaba bien con eso. Con Prompto, pudo descubrir cosas nuevas, cosas de las que no se atrevía a hacer con otros a su alrededor. Era casi un efecto mágico lo que el rubio le hacía.

Lo malo, fue que quizá Prompto sólo estuviera haciendo todo esto porque para eso lo hicieron. Él debía obedecer a Noctis, ser lo que él quisiera que fuera. Siempre que Prompto quiso hacer algo, le preguntó a Noctis.

_ ‘¿Está bien si hago esto Noctis?’ _

_ ‘¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Noctis?’ _

_ ‘Haré todo lo que me pidas, Noctis’ _

Eran frases de todos los días. El rubio estaba tan empeñado en complacer a Noctis; tan empeñado en querer ser bueno.

Porque debía serlo. No porque quisiera, seguramente.

“¿Noctis?” la voz logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

Noctis se dió cuenta de que estaba abrazando fuertemente al rubio contra su cuerpo; sus brazos estaban aplastando literalmente el torso del muchacho.

“Debemos apurarnos, Iggy está esperándome”.

“Claro Noctis”.

Acabaron de limpiarse y secarse. Tan pronto como Noctis se vistió se despidió brevemente del rubio y salió corriendo.

Ni siquiera había cargado al rubio esta vez.

\---

Cuando llegó a la habitación donde él e Ignis normalmente platicaban, el desayuno ya estaba servido en la mesa circular de madera. Ignis estaba ya sentado en una de las sillas, con la mirada puesta hacia abajo a unos informes que se veían aburridos de tan sólo verlos.

“Buenos días, Noct” saludó el asesor.

“Hola Iggy”.

Noctis se sentó en la mesa y tomó el tenedor, comenzando a devorar rápidamente los huevos revueltos en su plato. Sin embargo, notó que Ignis no había tocado su desayuno en todo el tiempo.

“¿Pasa algo?” preguntó con la boca llena.

El asesor levantó el rostro, y Noctis se preocupó al instante ante la expresión de preocupación que adornaban sus expresiones.

“Noct, hay algo de lo que debo hablarte con respecto a tu MT-

“Prompto” corrigió rápidamente.

“Non es momento de nombrar a un pedazo de metal Noct”, cuando estuvo a punto de protestar, el asesor lo interrumpió.

“Encontré alguna información sobre él, que podría no ser tan buena”.

Le tendió los muchos informes al Príncipe, luego agarró su tenedor y comenzó a comer.

Eran periódicos, más que informes como tal, sobre encabezados. Las fechas eran de hace al menos doce años, el más reciente fue hace tan sólo tres. Se decidió por el más viejo, leyendo el encabezado  _ ‘MT’s, ¿capaces de sentir?’  _ y levantando la vista cuando vio una fotografía de un MT a la orilla de un lago, semi destruído.

“¿Q-qué es esto?” preguntó.

“Una nota que un conocido periodista hizo hace algunos años. Sobre un MT aparentemente defectuoso que se reveló contra una familia importante en Niflheim. Atacó a una joven de dieciséis años y a otro niño de trece. Ellos se defendieron y el MT fue desmantelado”.

Dejó a un lado la nota y agarró la de abajo. “12 de enero, un hombre de barrios bajos se ganó un MT de uso personal en una rifa; vecinos reportaron que escuchaban gritar al hombre, pero nunca vieron a quién exactamente. Encontraron al sujeto sin vida en su propia bañera, las marcas de manos y dedos estaban sobre la piel del cuello. Asfixiado. Nuevamente, el MT fue arrestado y destruído.”. Le enseñó la fotografía del hombre en la bañera.

“Ignis-

“Eso no es todo Noct, aún hay otros dos casos sobre un MT que se reveló contra sus dueños. Afortunadamente, sólo este terminó en tragedia, pero podría volver a pasar”.

“¿Me estás jodiendo?”.

“¿Perdón?”.

“Ese no es Prom, no sé quien sea, pero él no. Él aún no había sido fabricado cuando todo esto pasó. ¿Leíste sus datos de fabricación, Ignis?”.

“Noct…

“¿Lo hiciste?”. 

Ni siquiera le dió tiempo al asesor de responder, porque se levantó y salió enojado de la habitación.

Prom no había hecho nada de eso, él no podría hacerlo. Noctis lo conocía bien, el rubio era una buena persona. Aunque no sea humano, él lo tomaba como tal. Ignis estaba confundido, ese MT no era Prompto.

No era él.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entonces... No sé que piensen de esto.  
> \\(¬¬)/

Cuando Noctis no estaba, Prompto se aburría.

Limpiaba toda la habitación, jugaba con el lindo conejo que Noctis le compró, lavaba la ropa sucia, si algo se volvía a ensuciar lo lavaba otra vez… Era un ciclo de aburrimiento sin fin.

Quizá si saliera no se aburriría tanto, podría ver otras cosas fuera de estas paredes y tal vez buscar a Noct. Pero Noctis no le dijo que lo hiciera.

Entonces no lo hace.

Suerte que sabe donde se encuentra la caja donde guardan sus juguetes. O más bien, los de Prompto. Noctis no los usa, después de todo.

Debajo de la cama recién y perfectamente hecha, estaba una caja de zapatos bastante grande, que incluía todos los juguetes que habían comprado hace unos días. Según Noctis, nadie los buscaría ahí abajo, pero Prompto no estaba del todo seguro. Algunas veces las mucamas venían a la habitación y avisaban que iban a limpiar. Sólo en una ocasión lo hicieron, porque Prompto aún no lo había empezado a hacer; pero luego dejaron de venir cuando él empezó a hacer la limpieza de la habitación. Igual podrían volver a venir, nunca se sabe.

Se agachó y estiró el brazo hasta tocar la esquina de la tapa de cartón duro y la jaló hacia él. Quitó la tapa y se quedó pensando.

Ayer habían usado la bala y el gel; esta vez se iría por el vibrador Rabbit.

Tomó el vibrador y volvió a esconder la caja en su lugar. ¿Por qué le dará tanta pena a Noctis esconder este tipo de cosas?

Dejó el vibrador en la cama y luego se acostó. Llevaba una playera sin mangas blanca muy delgada y sus bragas negras, sólo se quitó las bragas.

Comenzó como siempre lo hacía cuando estuvo solo y sin Noctis para jugar. Mientras una mano jugueteaba con sus pezones, alternando y jalando a través de la tela, su otra mano se arrastró hacia abajo, ignorando su propio erección. Presionó la punta de su dedo sobre su clítoris y lo masajeó, hasta que estuvo duro y estuvo lo suficientemente mojado para que no doliera. Sin dejar de masajear el hinchado bulto, tomó el vibrador aún no encendido y lo pasó por su abertura, luego metió la punta suavemente y lo sacó, así hasta que se acostumbrara al estiramiento y pudiera meterlo todo, hasta la base donde comenzaba el control de niveles de intensidad y las ‘orejas’ del conejo estuviera aplastando su clítoris. Primero tendría un orgasmo bastante simple, con el vibrador aún sin encender. Después de eso lo encendería al nivel más bajo, alternando entre el medio. Pulsará el botón que haría que el juguete se mueva de lado a lado o en círculos, lento o salvajemente, golpeando esa porción de carne blanda en su interior; todo mientras su clítoris era constantemente torturado con vibración. 

Normalmente se tomaba el tiempo de disfrutar, imaginar que alguien estaba a su lado y que no estaba solo. Su rostro se calentaba, luego sus hombros y todo su cuerpo. Uno, dos orgasmos después decidió sacar el juguete y dejarlo a un lado para después lavarlo. Aún no estaba cansado, su entrenamiento inicial le enseñó y fortaleció su resistencia para que aún pudiera continuar aunque haya llegado seis veces. 

Durante la mayor parte del día estaba solo. 

Solo y aburrido.

Iría con la bala y el gel ahora.

\---

Noctis decidió ignorar a Ignis.

Prom era inocente y se acabó.

Caminó deprisa hacia su habitación, pasando por los pasillos e ignorando a la mayoría de las personas que lo saludaban. Inconscientemente estaba emanando un aura furiosa, un aura que fácilmente podría ser captada por su padre o por alguien cercano.

Apenas llegó a la puerta y la abrió sin pensarselo, cerrándola con un portazo y quitándose la camisa para tomar una ducha fría y distraerse de este día…

“N-Noct…”.

Sus manos se detuvieron en seco, la mirada se posó en la persona que estaba acostada en su cama. 

Una buena imágen de bienvenida sin duda.

Era de su conocimiento que Prompto ha estado usando sus juguetes mientras Noctis no estaba, tenía el lubricante y el limpiador a mano, a pesar de saber dónde escondía la caja. Cuando estaba en reuniones o haciendo algo que el Príncipe haría, Noctis se imaginaba a Prompto necesitado y caliente, sustituyendo su pene real por uno de silicón y plástico que vibraba. En más de una ocasión sus pensamientos le provocaron una erección duradera, haciendo que al llegar y ver al rubio acostado, se abalanzara contra él y lo follara como si no hubiera un mañana.

Esta vista fue interesante. Con sus piernas abiertas, el consolador bunny enterrado en su totalidad y vibrando salvajemente, su bala vibradora puesta en su pezón izquierdo con ayuda de cinta adhesiva. Prompton estaba borracho de placer, por la vista de sus muslos húmedos y la forma violenta en que su cuerpo temblaba, le indicaba que ya había estado un largo rato así.

Su erección apretaba contra sus jeans y ya empezaba a doler. Se trepó hacia la cama y se arrodilló entre las piernas pálidas, llevando su mano hacia adelante para sujetar la base del juguete.

“Voy a sacarlo” advirtió.

“¡No!” gritó el rubio, extendiendo las manos e intentando alejarlo. “Dejarlo ahí, es… es muy- oh… dios…”.

En un momento los ojos de Noctis bajaron hacia el sur, donde el juguete comenzó a latir arriba y abajo y luego se tranquilizó. Otro orgasmo.

“Dios, ¿cuántos orgasmos has tenido ya?” preguntó asombrado.

Prompto le sonrió maliciosamente, tomó la base del juguete y comenzó a bombearlo en su interior, cerrando sus ojos cuando el placer comenzó a volver. “Creo que… n-no, no lo sé. P-perdí la cuenta luego de… o-ocho…”

Y Noctis no había tenido uno desde la mañana.

Decidido a arreglarlo, tomó la mano de Prompto que sostenía y movía el juguete y la separó, sacó el vibrador. Estaba cubierto de humedad, capa tras capa que conectaba con la vagina abierta de Prom.

Apagó el juguete y luego lo reemplazó por su pene. Siempre fue magnífico como incluso después de una follada áspera, las paredes de Prompto seguían apretadas a su alrededor, chupándolo hacia adentro con fuerza.

Sus empujes fueron erráticos, los brazos del rubio exploraron su cuerpo, una mano comenzó a bombear su pene y la otra le acarició la mejilla, casi con dulzura.

“Eso es cariño, mételo todo…”.

Su pene latió. Cariño, le gustaba ese nombre.

“Sí, así, eso es, dame todo lo que tienes” el rubio comenzó a mover sus caderas en círculos lentos, aumentando gradualmente la rapidez y luego desacelerando.

Maldito Prom.

La mano abandonó su mejilla y la llevó hacia donde sus cuerpos se conectaba , sintiendo la humedad y el pene entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo.

“Eres grande cariño, me vas a dejar abierto toda la noche” a pesar de sonar molesto, había lujuria detrás de esas palabras.

Sus caderas comenzaron a tartamudear, su polla latía más fuerte y perdió el ritmo.

“Oh, vas a llenarme más…” una mano ahuecó y le apretó las bolas, “por favor Noct, lléname por completo, haz que gotee con tu semen y luego conéctame-

“¡Ahhh!” se metió hasta el fondo y se estremeció con la fuerza de su orgasmo. Su pene latía con fuerza mientras chorro por chorro era liberado. 

“Eso es… lo estás haciendo muy bien…” su brazo fue acariciando con suavidad, arriba y abajo.

La cara de Prompto era tranquila, haciendo una leve mueca cuando un poco se deslizó fuera y tuvo que subir sus caderas para evitar desperdiciar.

El rubio era amante del creampie, le gustaba mantener el semen de Noctis en su interior todo el tiempo que pudiera. A este paso tendría que comprar un enchufe más grande.

Noctis lo abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro entre su pecho, brazos rodearon sus hombros y acercaron sus labios hasta su frente.

“Te extrañé Prom…” dijo.

Este tipo de afectos de Noctis no eran comunes, pero eran igual de bienvenidos. Extendió el brazo y acarició su cabeza, tal como lo haría madre con su hijo.

“Yo también Noctis…” respondió.

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada después de eso. Noctis quedó dormido entre sus brazos y Prompto no pudo evitar jugar con su rostro, pasando sus dedos por su nariz, labios y mejillas.

Noctis se veía tan lindo cuando.dormía, su rostro se relajaba y su boca solía abrirse.

Pero seguían conectados y eso no le vendría bien a Noct.

Giró y suavemente dejó el cuerpo dormido sobre la cama, levantó su pierna izquierda y se liberó. Fue al baño en busca de toallas y comenzó a limpiar a ambos. Las sábanas las cambiaría mañana, no quería despertar a Noct.

Mientras tapaba el cuerpo inmóvil de Noctis con las sábanas, alguien tocó la puerta.

Se dió la vuelta y miró el reloj de la pared. Eran apenas las siete, Noctis se había saltado la cena de hoy. Seguramente era su consejero viniendo para traerle algo, o alguna mucama.

Caminó hacia la puerta y tomó el pomo, girándose y dejando pasar a quien sea que haya tocado.

“Noctis” era Ignis.

“Él está durmiendo” informó.

El consejero se giró hacia él y le dedicó una mirada nada amigable. Parecía molesto, tal vez debió hacer que Noctis vaya a esa cena.

“L-lo siento, debí decirle que vaya, pero estaba-

“Enojado”.

“Sí”. No tenía idea de por qué el consejero sabía del estado en que Noctis estaba.

“¿023, verdad?” preguntó con brusquedad.

Asintió con la cabeza. ¿Estaba enojado con él?.

“Acompáñame por favor”.

“P-pero, Noctis está dormido”.

“No lo necesitaremos a él, si no a ti”.

Él no era el MT del asesor, fue el MT asignado para Noctis; ya ni siquiera se sentía como un MT ahora.

“No puedo” dijo.

“¿Perdón?” el hombre con gafas se giró hacia él con la cejas alzadas, bastante sorprendido con su respuesta.

“No puedo ir, no si Noctis no me permite hacerlo”.

El asesor se rió, incrédulo, “por dios, eres un buen actor. Pero me temo que me acompañaras”.

¿Actor?, él no salió en la televisión o en obras de teatro que a veces veía.

Pero obedeció de todas formas.

Siguió al hombre hasta el pasillo, llegaron hasta una especie de sótano y bajaron escaleras que rechinaban cuando se pisaban. Una luz tenue iluminaba todo el camino, no habían puertas ni nada más que pared sin pintar. Llegaron hasta el fondo, donde una puerta se encontraba entreabierta.

“Pasa” ordenó el asesor.

Él no quería, no tenía un buen presentimiento de esto. Pero obedeció; algo le dijo que no tratara de engañar a este hombre.

Pasando por la puerta esta fue cerrada, la habitación era pequeña en comparación con la de Noct, fue del tamaño de su baño. Con solo una mesa en el centro y dos sillas colocadas una frente a la otra.

_ ‘Siéntate’.  _ Una voz no física le ordenó. Giró su cabeza en busca de la fuente,pero sólo era él, la mesa y las sillas.

“¿H-hola?”.

_ ‘Siéntate’.  _ Repitió.

Con un poco de miedo se sentó en una de las sillas de madera. Todo ahí era extraño, no le daba buena espina.

Nadie le habló después de eso. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entonces...   
> Volveré con todos mis fics pendientes, lo prometo. He ido a un sinfin de cosas, pero weno.  
> Gracias por la espera, como siempre.

“¡¿Cómo que no saben dónde está?!”   
  
“Su alteza, cálmese por favor…”   
  
“Ya han pasado cuatro días Ignis, quién sabe dónde pueda estar ahora, pero definitivamente no aquí.”   
  
Ignis ha intentado con todas sus fuerzas de calmar a Noctis desde el momento en que el Príncipe se despertó sin Prompto a su lado, como era habitual, y recorrió medio castillo en su búsqueda, gritando su nombre por todas partes.   
  
“No responde el teléfono que le di, no puedo localizarlo. Me preocupa que esté afuera.”   
  
“Lo estamos buscando por todas partes Noctis.” Ignis juró, en el momento en que se le otorgó el papel de asesor, nunca mentirle y serle siempre fiel a su Príncipe; ese juramento se estaba yendo a la mierda.   
Los dos estaban sentados en la gran mesa del comedor principal, con un plato de huevos para el desayuno que los mayordomos les trajeron. Ni Noctis ni Ignis han tocado su comida.   
Ignis no sabía lo que Prompto estaba haciendo; La última vez que lo vio fue cuando lo llevó hasta el sótano y le cerró la puerta. Aún recuerda la rabia que burbujeaba en su interior mientras bajaban por lo escalones y se imaginaba en los posibles daños que le pudo haber hecho a Noct.   
Tendría que llamar a la científica Lora para ver cómo va en sus avances de recolectar información.   
Si bien al principio nunca pensó bien sobre aquel MT, se estaba impacientándo al no recibir nada. Sólo en una ocasión pensó bien del chico, cuando vio su gran agilidad de cocina, pero toda esa sorpresa se estancó cuando descubrió las notas periodísticas que hablaban de un monstruo y asesino.   
Estaba a punto de mandarle un mensaje a Lora cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando a un Gladio eufórico y exaltado.   
“Ignis, ven, rápido.” Jadeó.   
El asesor y el Príncipe siguieron al escudo por los pasillos. Trotaron hasta llegar al vestíbulo, donde un grupo de personas reunidas se hablaban entre sí.    
  
“¿Qué está pasando?” preguntó Ignis algo alarmado.   
  
“Es ese MT” dijo Gladio, “está herido”.   
\---   
Noctis bajó las escaleras a velocidad luz sin pensárselo dos veces; empujó a cualquiera que se paraba frente suyo sin pedir siquiera perdón.   
La última vez que vio a Prompto fue aquella noche cuando hicieron el amor y él se quedó dormido. Prompto estaba tan feliz a su lado, ya no sólo por lo sexual, si no también porque actuaba más como humano que como un robot programado para servir a otro. Cuidar al conejito marrón que le dio al rubio no era lo mismo sin él. La presencia alegre del otro faltaba en su vida, y sólo fueron días de ausencia.   
Por todo eso y más, casi gritó cuando vio el cuerpo de lo que alguna vez fue su amante, convertido en un saco de boxeo. Tendido en el suelo, ensangrentado y con el cuerpo magullado.   
“¡Prompto!, ¡Oh, dios!” gritó Noct. Se agachó para tomar al muchacho en sus brazos, pero se detuvo cuando un gemido de dolor salió de los labios hinchados del chico.   
  
“Lo siento, oh Prom, dios, ¿qué te ocurrió?” Noctis se giró hacia su escudo, sin decir nada trató de transmitirle a Gladio lo que quería.   
Gladio entendió. Se agachó al lado de Noctis y tomó al pobre muchacho en sus brazos, cuando lo tuvo seguro y agarrado fuertemente, se lo llevó hacia el ala médica, con Noctis detrás suyo.   
La gente murmuraba cosas, aparentemente nadie supo cuando pusieron al chico allí o de dónde salió. Todos estaban diciendo que serían interrogados, tenían el conocimiento de que el rubio era alguien cercano al Príncipe; y por la reacción de Noctis, todos serías cuestionados.   
Menos Ignis. El asesor era el único que no murmuraba. Se quedó estupefacto cuando vio lo que todos miraban; no siguió a Gladio y a Noctis. Sólo se quedó parado.   
¿Qué fue lo que hizo?.   
\---   
“Son algunos huesos rotos, cortes y golpes, afortunadamente nada grave” informó el doctor.   
Noctis dejó escapar el aliento que estaba conteniendo. Fue un gran alivio escuchar eso.   
“Gracias doc” dijo Gladio.   
Los dos se quedaron sentados en la sala de espera mientras el doctor hablaba con una enfermera. Esperaban poder recibir más información sobre el niño; pero no les dijeron nada más.   
“Él estará bien, ¿no es verdad?” preguntó Noct.   
  
“Eso espero. Aunque me pregunto quién podría haberle hecho algo así.”   
  
“Lo encontraremos y lo meteremos en prisión, ese hijo de puta no saldrá libre.”   
  
Gladio no le dijo nada por hablar así en público, en un hospital. De hecho, el escudo se veía bastante pensativo.   
  
“Voy por un café, no hagas nada estúpido.” El hombre se paró del asiento, provocando que éste brincara por la repentina pérdida de peso.   
  
“Sí, está bien.”   
  
Mientras Gladio se iba, Noct aprovechó su soledad para sacar su celular y revisar el último mensaje que Prompto le envió. Era un emoji de cara sonriente. Noct se había llegado a burlar por el excesivo uso de emojis del rubio; pero ahora quería volver a recibir uno.   
  
“Príncipe Noctis” una enfermera interrumpió sus pensamientos. “Ya puede pasar a verlo”.   
No necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces; se paró y entró en la habitación.   
El pobre muchacho tenía una intravenosa en el brazo izquierdo, varias vendas y partes de su cuerpo que brillaban por la pomada puesta; su brazo izquierdo estaba enyesado y sostenido por una liga. El cable de recarga estaba conectado de su nuca hasta un enchufe en la pared.    
Noctis se le acercó y tomó su mano en la suya para apretarla fuertemente. Evidentemente no recibió respuesta.   
“Prom, pensé que estabas perdido. Te buscamos, lo juro, por todos lados.”   
  
El pitido continuo de la máquina fue el único sonido que se podía escuchar, eso y la respiración entrecortada de Noctis.   
  
“¿Recuerdas el lindo conejo que compramos en el centro comercial?, el pequeño parece extrañarte, ya no es tan activo como cuando estabas.” Su garganta comenzaba a cerrarse, pero se negó a que las lágrimas se derramaran.   
Examinó la mano que sujetaba y que no estaba enyesada; la parte de los nudillos estaba roja e irritada, la piel fue claramente raspada del lugar y una pomada fue puesta encima de la herida.   
Noctis se quedó sujetando su mano, esperando alguna reacción por parte del rubio.   
\---   
Cuando Gladio salió del ala médica, fue directamente en busca del asesor, que supuso estaba en la escena del crimen.    
En efecto, Ignis estaba arrodillado en dónde el cuerpo inerte del rubio estaba acostado; una mancha demasiado visible de sangre estaba marcada en la alfombra roja del vestíbulo.    
Aparte de Ignis, habían otras dos personas rondando por el área y cargando varias hojas de papel. Se acercó por detrás del asesor, intentando ver lo que hacía; Pero el asesor logró captar su presencia y se volteó hacia el escudo.   
  
“Gladio.” saludó.   
  
“Hey Iggy, ¿qué haces?”   
Ignis no respondió, sólo volteó a lo que estaba haciendo y continuó hablando con Gladio. “Buscando pistas” fue todo lo que dijo.   
Desde luego Gladio no se iba a conformar con esa simple respuesta, por lo que continuó insistiendo. “¿Sobre qué, exactamente?”   
  
“Lo que pudo haberle pasado a Prompto.”   
  
“¿Ahora lo llamas por su nombre?”   
  
“¿Qué es lo que necesitas Gladiolo?”   
  
“Es mejor hablar de esto en otro lado” el escudo ladeó la cabeza para que lo siguiera.   
Con un suspiro, Ignis se levantó y los siguió. Entraron en una habitación sola y pequeña, normalmente usada por las mucamas cuando necesitaban sacar algún material de limpieza.    
  
“De acuerdo, quiero que me digas lo que ocurrió.”   
  
El asesor parecía molesto con el comentario, “¿disculpa?”   
  
“No me veas como el tonto Iggy, algo habías hecho con el muchacho antes de que desapareciera, ¿qué fue eso?”   
  
Sabía que dió en el blanco porque el asesor se mostró incómodo y mostró una cara de resignación.   
  
“Contéstame Iggy.”   
  
“Pensé que podría ser un peligro para Noctis, Gladio. Un peligro para nosotros” el asesor bajó su mirada, “así que llamé a la científica Lora para que me ayudara a saber un poco más sobre el chico.”   
  
“Y lo lastimó.”   
“¡No le dije que lo hiciera, en serio!, sólo le dije que encontrara algo sospechoso y me informara de inmediato, pero no que lo golpeara.”   
  
“Iggy, lo torturaron.” habló Gladio, “eso no fue recopilar información en nuestro beneficio, fue algo bárbaro e innecesario.”   
  
“Lo sé” confesó, “realmente entiendo. Me siento como una mierda.”   
  
“Deberías.”   
  
“Le mentí a Noct, provoqué una serie de problemas.”   
  
“¿Has hablado con la científica?”   
  
“No, le he marcado pero no contesta a mis llamadas ni mis mensajes.”   
  
“Está evitándote” señaló.   
  
“Así es, creo que iré a su laboratorio y pediré explicaciones.”   
  
“Te acompañaré.”   
  
“Gracias Gladio.”   
  
“No hay problema. Sin embargo, tendrás que contarle a Noct, tarde o temprano.”   
  
“Lo sé” dijo, “pero primero consigamos respuestas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!! :D


End file.
